fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
How LGBSteve Should Have Ended
Plot Alternate ending from the American Dad episode 'LGBSteve'. What if Steve decides to live as a girl? Transcript Steve was ready to take a bath and find out if he's really a boy or a girl. "Well, this is it...the moment of truth" Steve said as he was about to take off his bathrobe until he saw Hayley putting down a pair of whitey tights and a pink lacy bra with matching panties "Hayley?" "I'm leaving you the underwear you'd like to wear after...well, you know" Hayley said "Listen, Steve, not matter what gender you choose, I will always be your big sister" "Thank you, it really means a lot" Steve thanked. As Roger and Hayley left, Steve took off his bathrobe and got into the bathtub. He deeply smelled the scent of roses and he felt how soft his skin was turning. Then, Steve closed his eyes... ... He appeared in a black empty space. He felt something it was coming...it was a pink light coming towards him. When it clashed against him...Steve reappeared in a beautiful meadow with a lot of cute animals. He walked around until he saw a tree with a pink heart-shaped fruit. He stared at it for a few seconds until the fruit dropped and he picked it up. Without thinking twice, Steve took a bite on that fruit and he started glowing pink. Then screen turned white. ... Roger and Hayley kept waiting for Steve. "I'm so nervous, don't know if we're gonna have a boy or a girl!" Roger said. "Either way, we're gonna love it" Hayley replied. "Yeah..." Roger replied. Then the bathroom's door was slowly opening as Steve came out with the bathrobe on. "Guys, I think I know who I am" Steve said. "You know?" Hayley asked. Steve took off his bathrobe revealing...he's wearing the bra and panties. "I'm a girl!" Steve cheered. "Oh my god, are you sure?!" Hayley asked, surprised. "Yes, I don't know how, but I got this crazy vision and the thing I could think of was living my life as a girl" Steve answered "Steve is gone and Stevie is here to stay!" "Well, I'm proud of you...little sister" Hayley said with a smile. "Well, it's dick-off time!" Roger exclaimed, turning on the electric knife. "NO!" Stevie screamed, covering her crotch. "ROGER!" Hayley scolded. "Oh, come on! Don't you wanna be a real girl?!" Roger asked. "Yes, but I wanna wait until we have enough money to afford the surgery" Stevie said. "One step at a time" Hayley said. "You guys are not fun" Roger insulted them and he left. "Sis', I'd like to go shopping tomorrow" Stevie said "I wanna buy dresses, blouses, skirts, bras, panties and a lot of shoes!" "What about the Roller Derby Team?" Hayley asked. "Screw them, they're a bunch of bitches" Stevie answered "Besides, I'm sure they'll find replacements" Next day; the Langley Hot Boards were carrying the 1st place trophy and cheering for their victory. "We did it, bitches!" Devin cheered. "And we couldn't make it without you!" Iris said "Megatron and Christina Angry-lera!" Megatron and Christina Angry-lera were actually...Meg and Chris Griffin from Family Guy! "You're welcome, I always wanted to be in a all-female sports team!" Meg said. "Meg, you promised me some boobs" Chris said. "Shut up, Chris-! I MEAN, Christina!" Meg scolded. End of the Story Category:Alternate Endings